<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm royal by steelcorpz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529669">i'm royal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcorpz/pseuds/steelcorpz'>steelcorpz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Songfic, the song is royal by waterparks go listen to it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcorpz/pseuds/steelcorpz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>i had this idea a few days ago and here it is now. following a headcannon that party poison is nb, but thats not the whole point of this, its just a side thing. enjoy</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm royal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i had this idea a few days ago and here it is now. following a headcannon that party poison is nb, but thats not the whole point of this, its just a side thing. enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tumbleweeds rolled past the dirt road with minimal tire marks, and other than the sounds of the dust moving in the wind, it was silent. Kobra Kid was asleep in the back of the car, and Jet Star was sitting by a small pond they found and decided to stop by. It was another calm day in the zones, which seemed to be unheard of, but the Fab Four had found a place on the edge of Zone Five where they could relax for a little bit. They almost had a crash in with Draculoids in their old home base, so they escaped here and it’s been quiet since.</p><p>The sky goes from a piercing blue to a lavender, and Fun Ghoul finds himself feeling upset at the state of their group. They used to be so closely knit together, always setting up a fire when it started to get dark, telling stories about monsters they’d make up, just enjoying each other’s company. Now they were so apart.</p><p>“Hey, I’ll be back in ten.” He says to Party Poison, the only one close enough to hear. They nod back at him, busy fiddling with some string. He won’t be back in ten, maybe not even tonight.</p><p>He walks past desert shrubs, rocks, and dirt, over to a tower of rocks that someone had left before them. He thought to himself that he was so lucky to have lived here all his life, and never have had to endure BL/ind directly, but he just wanted to be somewhere new. He was sick of being here. He’s sick of all of this. He’s sick of never having one place to call home. He’s sick of being with the same three guys, he’s sick of being in love with Poison, and he’s sick of the stupid exhilaration he gets when he pretends to be worth something by taking out people who work against him. He’s sick of everything he’d been around enough to get used to.</p><p>He sits by the tower of rocks someone made, and decides to make his own. He walks around the area, but the setting of the sun makes it harder to see, but he finds some flat rocks about the size of his hand and layers them until his tower semi-represents the one he found. For a moment there is calmness inside of him.</p><p><em>But it’s stupid,</em> he thinks to himself, kicking over the tower,<em> it’s all so stupid,</em> and kicking over the other one left there before him. It’s not good enough, and it’s just something you’re trying to do to prove you’re not entirely useless, he thinks. <em>And I kill what I build, my common myth’s confidence. </em></p><p>He looks over at Party Poison, who is starting to make a fire, and thinks about the first time he saw them. He has a crumpled photo of them as a kid in a pocket inside his jacket, right next to his heart. Even when they were teenagers Ghoul always knew Poison had bigger ideas than to just be a normal ‘joy fighting here. Their future was already painted, from the moment they decided to leave the city, and Ghoul just wasn’t in in the picture. <em>Maybe I missed the frame, maybe I’m seconds late, always late.</em></p><p>But he’s alright, right? He’s fine. He’s alive, his body is working, he’s thinking normally, thats alright. <em>But is it enough? This is the best it gets right, this is the dream, I’m living the dream. </em></p><p>His breath gets heavy, and he sinks into the ground, trying to keep his thoughts at bay, but it’s hard. <em>They only keep you around because you have good aim, </em>he tells himself,<em> they don’t actually want you with them. You can’t drive straight and you suck at being sly when were getting more supplies. You’re lucky they haven’t left you to be dusted yet. </em></p><p>Through his blurry vision, he can see Party Poison walking over to him. They’re two faced through his teary eyes, but its unmistakably Poison. Their red hair, worn in gloves, and their blue leather jacket he could recognize anywhere. But they couldn’t be here. Not with him like this.</p><p>“No.” He said shakily, putting his arm out. “Stop right there, don’t come any closer.”</p><p><em>This is your problem,</em> he says to himself, <em>you complain about feeling alone, yet you push people away who are trying to help.</em></p><p>“I just wanted to come check on you.” Poison says, walking closer, despite Ghoul’s wishes.</p><p>“I said stop.” Ghoul said, backing away from Poison and moving into the pile of rocks he’d knocked over earlier. But Party doesn’t listen, they just keep moving closer to him.</p><p>“I got worried about you, and I’ve been thinking a lot recently,” They say, sitting down next to Ghoul.</p><p>“Yeah, what a fucking discovery.” He says, getting up and walking further into the shaded area of the desert.</p><p>“Wait listen to me,” They say, getting up and chasing after him.</p><p>“Why,” He says, picking up his pace. “Give me one good reason why I can’t have some fucking alone time.”</p><p>“Because…” They trailed off, starting to run after Ghoul but deciding it’s no use. “You’re acting royal.”</p><p>Ghoul paused, but didn’t turn around. He hadn’t heard the word royal be used like that since he was a kid, being told about alternate worlds where “royal” people had power over people, but they lived their whole lives away from the people that needed them most. People used it as a curse for when people abandoned their groups. He never gave much interest to those stories, as he had enjoyed the stories about people falling in love monsters and aliens drinking tea with humans, but he still recognized the phrase, and was shocked to hear Poison of all people use it.</p><p>“I’m what?” He says in a way where he masks all of his hate to that word, challenging them to say it again.</p><p>“You’re acting royal! You’re not letting people who care about you help you, and you might as well leave because you won’t fucking talk to any of us. I just want to help you but you’re not even letting me tell you that I care about you.” They say. Ghoul aches at the fact that he hurt them, but he won’t bring himself to turn around. He can’t break down in front of them.</p><p>Ghoul’s ears are buzzing, louder than the cicadas that just came out. So loud that he doesn’t hear Poison walk over to him. They put their arm on Ghoul’s shoulder and he falls into them.</p><p>Ghoul presses his face against Poison’s chest and starts crying again, silent tears rolling down his face. Poison sits them down, Ghoul in their lap, and starts running their hands through his hair</p><p>“I wish I was royal,” Ghoul chokes out, “But I’m not.”</p><p>“I know.” Poison says, pulling him closer.</p><p>“I wish…” Ghoul says, relaxing his shoulders.</p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked it maybe leave a comment? maybe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>